Ren Fight's Back
The Defiant One Inside Urahara's Shop, Yoruichi and Ren stand next to each other. Ren still suffering greatly from his injuries and Yoruichi berating the young man heavily. "No, you won't!" Yoruichi declared in cat form. Sorry, but I will!" Ren replied with clear anger in his voice. "And, you can't stop me." Ren stood up from the bed he was on and began to walk outside. Before he could get far Yoruichi appeared in front of him. Pushing him down to the ground, she then proceeded to jump on his already beaten on body. Laying on his chest, Yoruichi scratched at his face. Fighting back Ren threw the cat off him and to a wall. "Hell's your problem. Crazy Cat!" Ren yelled grabbing his waist as it ached in pain. "Dammit" Without Ren knowing a black cat ambled in from a side window. As Ren fell back, laying down with his palm pressed gently on his face. His mouth opened wide as he let out a long yawn of weary. "S-sleepy" "Good..the anesthetics are working." The cat said approaching Ren from behind. "B-bastard" Ren managed to say before succumbing to the drug. "Don't worry the drug should last two days. Give us enough time to deal with Ryuu--" Before she could finish her sentence Ren stood up. Hesitant at first the small cat was shocked by this. "I-impossible, this boy should be down for the count" she thought as she watched Ren stand up and walk toward the underground training area. Close beside him the cat followed him toward the training area. "Y-yoruichi. I'll finish this..myself. But for the two days I have. I'm using them to train." The cat was quick to reply. "Actually you have more like thirty-two hours. And you can't train in your current state. It wouldn't be a smart idea." "Tch. Smart idea?" Ren's eye flew to the small cat. "You must not know me very well huh? Yoruichi?!" As the two continued a rather one sided conversation they came to the underground training area. A large rocky area, with several large rock protruding out of the ground and even a delicate and smooth moving hot spring. "His wounds. He reopened them minutes ago, but shows no expression about it." Yoruichi thought. Ren then slowed himself, coming to a stop Ren tossed his shirt aside and stared at Yoruichi. His sharp glance staring right into her eyes. "Teach me!" Ren said getting on one knee, and continuing his powerful gaze at the cat. Almost immediately Yoruichi was aware of what the young wounded boy spoke of. "Saying no, won't be helpful...Fine!" Yoruichi said as she was engulfed by a large huff of smoke. As the smoke faded it revealed a nude Yoruichi standing in front of Ren. "Put some clothes on!" Ren shouted obviously caught off guard. "Idiot boy. Why you acting so scared of a woman's body?" Yoruichi taunted. "I ain't scared." Ren replied angrily his eye's clearly trailing down her body. "You know a woman's body is nothing to fear." She said walking closer to Ren. "And stop checking me out you pervert!" "Just put some clothes on!" Ren yelled as he flailed his fists around wildly. As he flailed one of his fists landed softly atop on of Yoruichi's breast. "Uh-oh" Without hesitation Yoruichi swung her leg kicking Ren back. "Pervert." Yoruichi said placing her hands on her hip once again. Moments later Yoruichi, now with clothes on and Ren back standing after being attacked. They stood next to each other as they came across a bid enough area, in which they both could let loose abit. Small portions of blood trickled out of Ren's stomach. Yoruichi glanced over to Ren. Staring at his chest. "He is injured, but he stays so stubborn." She though as she tore off her orange shirt, revealing a backless black and sleeveless shirt commonly used by the 2nd Division or the Onmitsukidō. "Well, shall we begin." She said casually. His body shaking and moving up and down heavily he glanced upward at Yoruichi. "Hell yeah! Unlike..last time. I-I'm gonna cut loose, and force that move outta ya." Ren said his glance turning into a gaze that squinted and forced a slight shiver out of Yoruichi. "Fine, I'll show it to you." Yoruichi said, aware of what Ren was speaking of. They both then began to walk closer to each other. Just before vanishing instantly. Yoruichi vs Ren In the sky, above the battlefield, Ren and Yoruichi clashes striking their legs powerfully. Spinning in mid air Ren threw his other leg at Yoruichi. Though his attack was powerful it was easily blocked by her palm. Jumping back and landing on the ground, she looked at Ren deeply. "His body..it should have collapsed long ago. Yet, he' still going on." She thought. "Stop daydreamin'" Ren yelled defiantly as he ran at her. Throwing his fist at her Ren jumped stopping his own attack and from above threw his foot down at her head. Bending down and grabbing his foot, Yoruichi tossed Ren aside. In a single blur she had vanished. Before Ren could utter a word he felt a powerful punch hit him. Knocking him far back and into a rock, he began to cough blood. "Flash Goddess." Ren said as the rock above him crumbled atop him. Just then Ren jumped out of the rubble, and appeared in front of Yoruichi. Placing his hand on the ground and attacking Yoruichi with a powerful spinning kick. One after another his kicks swung more ferociously. Effectively evading his attacks, she clinched her fist. Just then she ducked hastily, and from below Yoruichi threw her fist up. Using his hands, Ren forcibly pushed at the ground, throwing his entire body upward and dodging the attack at the same time. "Close..." Ren said breathing heavily as he fell to the ground. Placing her own hands on the ground, Yoruichi swung her leg throwing off several kunai knives at Ren. Moving side to side Ren dodges the knives and quickly rushed in for an attack. Throwing all his power into it, he threw a powerful punch at Yoruichi. Catching the fist in one hand Yoruichi threw her own fist at Ren. Tilting his head, Ren dodged the attack, and quickly jumped back. "Damn, I can't land a good hit." Ren said angrily slamming his fist on the ground. From several feet away Ren looked up at Yoruichi, only to see that she wasn't there. Looking up, Ren saw Yoruichi coming down from below swinging her powerful leg down atop him. Moving his forearms up to make an X with his arms he blocked the attack, or so he thought. The powerful kicked, though blocked created a large crater and threw a dust cloud up, hiding both of them. Just then a powerful kick had landed and soon after a long painful screech. From out of the pillar of dust Ren's body flew, and after much painful skidding against the ground on his back. Ren stuck his entire fist into the ground stopping himself. Resting on the ground nearly all of Ren's wounds had reopened. Quickly, Ren was back on his feet. "Damn, where'd she go!" Ren said loudly. From behind him, Yoruichi had placed her palm on his shoulder. "Now do you realize. You'll kill yourself if you continue." Motioning her hand down his shoulder and onto his lower stomach a current of blood outpoured from him. Ren looked back, his eyes staring into Yoruichi's. "Please don't stop 'cause of me." Ren said. Just then Ren had vanished appearing behind Yoruichi. Throwing her elbow up she smirked. Forcing Ren to lean back dodging the attack he landed, his body on an arc as he placed on hand on the ground. Launching his feet up he kicked at Yoruichi. Grabbing his foot, she threw his back. Forcing the young man to land on his knees with one hand on his palm. "I refuse to let anyone else interfere. I'll protect MY town alone! And I'm gonna do a damn good job at it." Ren proudly declared. "That's why I need it!" Yoruichi nodded complying with Ren. "Fine. No choice, I guess." A New Move! Shunkō vs Shunkō "Focus your kido abilities into your arms and legs. Compress all of it there." Yoruichi said to Ren.'' "From the very beginning he planned on me teaching him this."'' "Shunkō" Yoruich said calmly. Her arms and legs were covered in a white lightning like energy. "It increases your power and speed dramatically. But controlling it..is a different story." Ren nodded as he imagined himself using the move. Blowing away entire mountains and running faster than Yoruichi. Immediately snapping out of it and responding to Yoruichi. "...Controlling it..that's not what I want. I want to be able to use it in battle." Ren replied as he did what Yoruichi expected of him. As white energy appeared on him, his entire body was blown back. Falling to the ground, his arms were burned badly. "Dammit." Ren yelled as he struggled to stand. "I said focus! Contain the energy only into those body parts. Because of your vast spirit energy, at first it may seem difficult to control." Yoruichi bowed her head slightly. "I guess you, really never were ready for this move." Ren body reacted instantly at hearing this. "Oh! That's what you think huh?" Ren body flew at Yoruichi, throwing a kick at her. Ren's foot stopped in mid air. Yoruichi's body was still and focused as Ren's leg could'nt move an inch. "Focus" Yoruichi said angrily as Ren's entire body flew back. "Try again." Ren let out a large sigh before looking into the sky. His eyes then wandered downward as he stared at the ground. Thinking of his last battle. ''"Kaze no kattā" said a large and deep voice. A large blast inched closer and closer to Ren. The blast consuming him entirely. Unable to move, unable to think. Caught by the overwhelming power of the blast. His entire body being shredded apart. Choking, unable to breath. Lungs being cut and his entire body nearly being torn apart in an instant. '' Suddenly, Ren snapped back to reality. His back being coated in spirit energy. "Giving up...ain't my thing!" Ren shouted as he was enguled by lightning like energy. "Stronger...Stronger..Faster..More..More..:More!" Ren's words echoed as far off atop a rock Komishinara and Kisuke Urahara watch. "He's getting it." Komishinara yelled happily. Urahara's gaze deepened as he watched the young boy. "Yes, yes he is." Meanwhile, back to Ren. His body and once again taken dramatic recoil damage. His entire body was thrown back by the enourmous reserves of spirit energy. "Again..More..More!" Ren said once again as he tried the technique once again. A loud high pitch frequency. A white lightning aura surrounded Ren. Moving around rapidly and firing wildly about. Destroying nearby rocks and creating a large crater underneath Ren. "More!" A sudden burst pf spirit energy shot from Ren and into the sky, once again knocking the young boy down. Yoruichi then motioned her palm for him to stop. Ignoring Yoruichi, Ren turned around and tried the new move once again. Yoruichi then placed her hand on his shoulder. "Stop, you'll hurt yourself." Yoruichi said compassionately. Brushing her aside, Ren walked over several more feet. Turning around he stood face to face with Yoruichi. "Shunkō!" Ren yelled as he attempted the technique again. "You idiot!" Yoruichi said closing her eyes and shaking her head dissapointingly. In a blur, Ren had flew off toward Yoruichi, his entire arm engulfed in concentrated, white spirit energy. "Shunkō." Yoruichi said as the two of them clashed fists powerfully. Blowing away the surrounding area. Violently creating a large dust cloud. A dense, thick pillar of spirit energy shot out from where Ren and Yoruichi clashed. Far away Komishinara screamed feeling a tremor and seeing a large cloud of dust brush past her as she continued observing the battle. Back to the battle, Yoruichi motioned her palm upward firing a blast of energy at Ren. A large blast then engulfed the both of them, the blast radius increasing, blowing away everything near it. As the blast faded Ren was standing, unharmed, at least by the recent attack. His arms folded and forming a X, in order to protect his upper body from damage. "He stopped it" Yoruichi said calmly. Ren then jumped toward Yoruichi. "His speed. It--it." Before the punch could connect with Yoruichi, Ren's entire gut bursted open. Blood gushing out and Ren himself coughing up blood. "D-Damn..it" Ren's body collapsed. The powerful white energy that surrounded him had faded. 12 Hours Left.. Hurry up Ren! Hours later, both Kisuke Urahara, Shinji Hirako, Yoruichi Shihōin stood above an newly awoken Ren Hirako. "He still wants to go through with it." Shinji said. "Yeah, I doubt reasoning will work on him." Yoruichi said clearly convinced that Ren was the most stubborn person ever. "Besides, he won't have enough time left." Urahara interrupted. "I should've have trained with him." Yoruichi said sincerly showing sadness. Shinji broke in. "Not your fault. My boy's just that stupid." Shinji's attention turned toward his unconcious son. Walking over to him he knelt down, placing his hand on his forehead. Suddenly, a burst of red smoke emitted from Ren. Effectively, blinding everyone else. Meanwhile outside Komishinara and Ren ran to the park where the outside of the barrier is, and also where Ren's battle with Ryuunosuke will take place. "Stop moving, I can't heal you like that." Komishinara complained hastily. "It's fine try your best." Ren said holding his reopened wounds, trying to stop the outpour of blood. "Damn. Moving like this it'll take us about three hours to get across town." Komishinara interrupted. "And your wounds aren't healed yet." "Screw the wounds." Ren said angrily. "If my body won't be sufficient enough for me to protect my home. Then I'll use my Soul to protect it." Arrival Hours later a partially healed Ren and Komishinara arrived at the park. "This the place" Komishinara said breathing heavily from the running. She quickly glanced over to Ren. Seeing him in so much pain hurt her. "You okay?" She said shyly. "Don't worry." Ren said calmly. "I'll beat these guys." Ren said confidently. "Will you surivive?" Komishinara asked not even slightly reassured by what Ren had just said. Ren turned his head. "Shut up and heal me already" Ren said as he sat down on the bench looking outside the barrier to see Ryuunosuke glaring back at him. "I'l win" Ren said proudly. "I must win!" Komishinara complied and continued to heal the near close to death Ren. Ren continued staring out the barrier. The anticipation edging him own. Ren's very soul itself was shaking, waiting for the battle to begin. Aware of the fact that his training went rather quick and for the most part unsuccessful. Hours Later... A fully healed Ren stood up strong and stared off at the failing barrier. "Move behind me Komishinara." She did as he said, as the entire barrier failed instantly. From outside the barrier, Ryuunosuke walked in. "Sup..." Suke said glaring at Ren.